User blog:HeroBlast/Ares Strike Squad (Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Tie-In.) Part 4
Now that Sasha has rallied Hruntig's opposers, he had a chance of winning the Great Division, defeating Hruntig, and saving the life of the Knight King. However, assembling the forces were easy, but defeating Hruntig's side was going to be the harder task, his forces both outnumber and outclass that of Sasha's. If the captain of Ares Squad is to win, he had to act now. He assembles his force and begins instructing on a plan. "Here's what we have to do," he begins, "Hruntig has the infirmary and the main eastern hall, as well as the south forge. If we can take those, we can cripple his forces with lack of medical attention and weapons." "But Sasha," Aime begins, "Won't Hruntig have those heavily guarded?" "Yes," Sasha returns, "He will, which is why we must take a silent approach, and attack when we have them crippled from within. Joan, you are to take Howard and Garland, get within the south forge and blow it sky high. Esther, you and Aime,you are to lead a strike force and attack the infirmary, do whatever it takes to cripple Hruntig's hospital." "Very well, Sasha," Joan replies, "But what about you?" "The King has a deep cover spy within Hruntig's forces," Sasha informs Joan, "And a report was received that he seems to be planning to attack the helipads to cut off our escape options. I have to stay and defend those. Now any questions?" The group remains silent. "No? Then good, dismissed!" +++ Joan's squad now begins skulking the entrance of the southern forge, one of the two weapons manufacturing facilities and armories. The group now advances to the entrance, which is being guarded by two of Hruntig's knights. Joan instructs one of her own flunkies to take down the guard to the left while she attacks the one on the right. Joan slinks away from the group while her minion readies a knife. Joan slips into position, then springs at the guard, punches him in the stomach, then in the face, and grabs his shoulder and throws him onto his head, incapacitating him! As this is happening, the other guard jumps at the sound of Joan attacking his ally, and aims his weapon to shoot her, while attempting to call back up! However, the guard was interrupted by Joan's flunkie shooting him in the shoulder, making him stumble, then shooting him in the juggular artery on the neck! The guard falls, dying instantly whilest Joan begins planting a small explosive to blow the door open. The group now readies to enter, with Joan pressing a detonator to blow the explosive, which destroys the locking mechanism on the door and causes them to slowly swivl open. The group enters, pointing their weapons at various places to silently shoot at any oncoming guards. They walk and shuffle in eery silence, it was too quiet, there were a lot of weapons, but no smiths or hopeful squires forging more. Garland then briefly inspects one of the assault rifles, "Sir," he calls out to Joan, "This was made in the U.S., we've been set up!" At that moment, enemy knights jump out at the group and begin firing upon Joan and her allies! She, Garland, and Howard immediately rush to cover, while the other knights with them attempt to shoot at some of Hruntig's lackies, but get shot themselves instead! Joan then tries to fire upon the enemy soldiers, she manages to hit one before having to retreat back to cover, as well as planting an explosive onto the forge she was hiding behind. "Joan!" Howard cries out to her, "What do we do!?" "Stick with the plan!" she replies as a knight tries to rush her, it was a horrible idea as Joan punchs him, grabs her Ninjato and slashes his neck with it, slitting his throat, causing him to fall. Howard then begins providing cover fire for Garland as the latter tries to move in for a better position. Howard shoots an enemy knight in the chest, he was using an armor piercing pistol, so it tears through the knight's armor and makes him fall, he then shoots another in the head. Garland was able to advance underneath a walkway Hruntig's soldiers were using to gain higher ground. He then jumps grabs a railing after a running start, pulling himself in front of the enemy soldiers. He grapples at one of them and starts using the enemy soldier as a shield as he takes his own pistol and starts shooting at his adversaries! As Howard and Garland strike at the soldiers entering the forge, Joan slips away from the group and starts planting more explosives onto the forge's facilities, until she gets blindsided from a shoulder tackle by Grant! She rolls onto her hands and feet, attempting to kick at him with sweeping motion, however, Grant evades it. Joan gets back onto her feet and blocks a few punches thrown by Grant, but he throws a third, unexpected punch and knocks Joan away! She stumbles out of sight as Grant readies a machine gun to spray upon her with! Joan ran, shielded by cover, as Grant attempts to unleash a hellstorm of lead upon her. She then swivls around and attempts to shoot Grant with a revolver, it hits, but it wasn't anti-material like Howard's and Garland's were, so it only makes Grant stumble and his armor reduces injury he sustains. She then attempts to charge at Grant and kick at his stomach, but Grant catches her heel! She then jumps before her could throw her and performs a rolling kick onto his head! But again, he intercepts and throws her onto the ground! She hits the ground with a thud, but manages to roll away just as Grant attempted to smash her head with his fist! Joan never remembered Grant being just as skilled as, if not superior to, her in close combat. As she is in battle, Joan's allies are managing to hold their own, but the hoard of knights they are battling are only growing. For every soldier they killed or incapacitated, it only seemed like more replaced them. Garland then calls out to Howard as he is shooting, "There are too many," he shouts, "We have to flee! Fight again another day!" "Agreed," Howard replies, he then attempts to call out to Joan, "Permission to retreat!?" "Go ahead! Get out, we're done here!" She replies, prompting them to throw a smoke grenade to open themselves up for an escape. But Joan stays, with Grant punching her in the stomach and then on the head! Joan falls to the ground, dazed and shakily breathing. She turns to Grant, who is messaging his fists. "So," he begins, "The heroine that defeated the Yakuza, one of the knights that trained Teddy Ursa, and second-in-command to Sasha Grimfang, about to die at my hands." He then picks up Joan by the collar of her armor, "Want to admit your sins," He offers, "To die with a clear conscience?" "Yes," Joan says, pressing a detonator, "Bang." When the detonator is pressed, the explosives she had set began to violently react, exploding and demolishing the forge and its facilities from the inside, with her and Grant trapped in the blasts! Outside of the forge, Howard and Garland manage to outrun the fireball, but are knocked down from the shockwave of the blast! As they fall onto their faces, they turn onto their backs, watching the forge burn... with Joan still inside... ...But Grant walking out, his armor tattered and destroyed and burning... +++ At the infirmary, Esther and her men were charging the entrance of the infirmary, going gung-ho and shooting and slashing everything in their way. As Esther and her team were forcing their way in, Aime manages to sneak in through the back entrance as Hruntig's forces are distracted by the berserker's chaos. As Aime does so, Esther screams at a few of the guards' backup, taking her sword and slashing and chopping at them into bloody messes. A few of her men then take a battering ram and use it to bash and force the front entrance open. "What the hell was that?" The medics focusing on patients asked in surprise, and then one of them was kicked and knocked unconscious by Aime! She unsteaths a katana, taking a samurai stance, as one of the medics charge at her with a sword! He attempts to chop at her head, only for her to block and kick him aside as others begin charging at her as well! She then begins to battle with the group, weaving in and out of range as she attempts to disarm and incapacitate them, ordered to capture them and not to kill the medics if she can help it. She manages to disarm a few of the medics, and pinning another to the ground! "A-Are you going to kill us?" the medic asks. "No," Aime replies, kicking him in the head to KO him. She turns, and to her horror, had witnessed Agent Cyan stabbing the medics with a sword! "Esther," She speaks onto a communication system, "We caught them by surprise, but Cyan killed the medics on duty!" As Esther and her group begin capturing and killing opposition that resisted them, she could her Aime screaming out! She dashes to the operating rooms and confronts Cyan, with an arm wrapped around Aime's neck and a pistol pointed at her head! "Do what I say," he demands, "Or miss anime hair here gets some lead to go with her empty head!" Esther nods, and begins to slowly lower her sword, but just as Cyan was about to give further commands, Aime reaches and de-mags the pistol, breaking from Cyan's hold and slipping away as Esther raised her blade again and charges at the blue knight! Cyan uses the metal plates on his armor to skillfully block Esther's slash and evade an attack from Aime as she recovers her katana! Cyan then does a short dash at Esther, grabbing her by the shoulder and throwing her a few feet! Aime gasps in surprise as Esther is thrown such a distance so effortlessly. She then begins to back away as Cyan begins to approach her, but Esther leaps onto Cyan, without a sword this time, and attempts to put him in a chokehold. He struggles a bit, but not before grabbing Esther's arm and twisting it, causing her to cry out in pain and rage as her grip loosens, setting her up for an overhead throw by Cyan. He then grabs two pistols from his holster, wielding them akimbo style, and attempts to shoot Esther and Aime. Unlike popular opinions, it is possible to wield akimbo, but one has to possess specialized training, ambidextrousness, and a really good ability to aim from the shoulder, in order to do so. This causes Esther and Aime to scramble for cover. Aime readies a machine pistol she had constructed, and tries to shoot at Cyan, but he manages to shoot into her forearm! She shrieks as she collapses, holding her arm and desperately trying to stop her bleeding. Enemy knights then come as back up, keeping Esther from retaliating! When she manages to get her adversaries off of her, she looks in horror at Aime being dragged away, violently struggling and shrieking for help! She tries to rescue her, but Cyan swings his arm at Esther, punching her and knocking her out! +++ Meanwhile, at the helipads, Hruntig and a squad he was leading are at the entrance into the castle. He smiles at the thought of the destruction of the vehicles at the helipads, knowing Ares Squad and his other opposers will be trapped and eventually, at his mercy. He was about to order his troops to strike, until they are halted by humming. They listen a while, before realizing waht the humming is coming from! "Oh shit!" One of them shouts, grabbing Hruntig and attempting to push him down as Sasha steps into view with a vulcan minigun! The pick-clad knight then pushes the trigger and unleashes a maelstrom of lead akin to a rain of fire and brimstone! He begins to effortlessly mow down Hruntig's lackies! He then throws the minigun down after exhausting the ammo belt, "Hruntig!" He calls, "Today, one of us falls!" "Touche," he says, throwing off the knight that took all of the hits for him, "And it will be you who falls!" He then leaps onto his feet and tackles Sasha, causing the two to roll onto the ground! Hruntig pins and punchs Sasha, but when he tries to punch a second time, Sasha swings his head at Hruntig, hitting him and punching him in return! As the two scramble back onto a standing position. Hruntig unsheaths his sword and attempts to slash at Sasha, who sidesteps to avoid the attack. The moves repeat, until the sword grazes Sasha's armor. The pink knight then dashes into Hruntig's arms to lessen his grip on the sword, then pushes him, making him stumble back, then does a spinning kick onto the side of his head! Hruntig stumbles back, but then draws a pistol and shoots Sasha's arm! He falls onto his knees, holding his arm. It was clear that the pistol had broken his it. Hruntig then conceals his weapons and slowly approaches Sasha, with them out onto the helipad, the wind begins to blow, making his beard shift in the breeze. "So, Sasha," he begins, "One of Ares Squad's only true knights, at my mercy. You should view yourself lucky, soon, the history of the Knight Corps will remember how you died, at my hands, defending a foolish king. You will be remembered, Grimfang, think, think of the honor you'll die with!" "I don't know about honor," he replies to Hruntig, "You're making a mistake, we're brothers in the same Corps. End this charade, please!" "Charade!?" Hruntig shouts, in anger at Sasha's reply, "This is no child's play, this is sense, the sense to do the right thing!" "Well," Sasha says, smiling under his helmet, "At least I have the sense to protect my heirlooms!" "Wha-ARGH!!" He shouts, as Sasha thrusts his leg at Hruntig's groan! Causing him to fall to his knees, "You bastard! Your cowardice will be your doom!" "Times have changed," Sasha said, "The first thing the king taught me: Reason before honor!" He then swings his good arm at Hruntig, making him fall onto his back. He tries to stand back up, but is backhanded by Sasha, making him stumble back, Sasha then gives one forceful kick! When the kick hits, it pushes Hruntig to the edge, he slips, falling, but catches the ledge, holding onto the helipad! "Sasha!" he cries out, "Help me!" Sasha then walks to the ledge and looks down at Hruntig, who seems desperate for his enemy to save him, "Please," Hruntig cries out more, "You're right, we're brothers, I'll drop the whole thing, just pull me goddamn back up!" Sasha pauses looking into hruntig's eyes, "No," he replies, "You backstabbed me by pledging to kill the Knight King, and by extension," he then places his heel onto the hand Hruntig was holding on with, "The Corps." He then presses onto Hruntig's hand and pushes his hand off the ledge. He sadly watches as his adversary, begins to plummet, screaming before hitting the rocks on the shoreline of the island base. Sasha stumbles away, eventually, Solomon comes and helps Sasha back to the temporary infirmary, where he begins desperately treating Sasha's arm. After his arm is treated, Sasha was told that he couldn't fight anymore, he rests his head onto a pillow as he lays down in a bed, frustrated and hoping Joan and Esther pulled off their missions successfully. Garland then stumbles in, "Sir!" he calls out, "We destroyed the forge..." "Really...?" Sasha interrupts, asking in amazement. "But sir," he continues, "Joan. Joan didn't get out!" Sasha looks in horror as another knight comes in, "Sir," he begins, "We've failed to take the infirmary, and Esther and Aime were captured!" Sasha looks, now in disbelief, shaking his head, not wanting this to be true, not wanting to know that Ares Squad has taken major losses today. "But," he said, "I stopped Hruntig's attack on the helipad, and killed him!" "I'm afraid not," Solomon enters, booting up a television, viewing Hruntig announcing how Beowulf Squad had singlehandedly, captured, killed, or injured Ares Squad! "He survived his little fall." Sasha looks at the ceiling, tears beginning to stream. He failed... ...And he felt the king is going to die because of him... Category:Blog posts Category:Teddy Ursa's Black Ops Inc. Related